The time Beca rambles nervously
by aelishe
Summary: Aubrey arrives home to a completely different atmosphere to what she is used to. Beca has something to say and just hopes she's done enough. Mitchsen! oneshot/drabble


**Hey guys, very short drabble oneshot, I've just come back from a long hiatus because of some personal reasons, does state on my profile. I used to and still do write glee fanfiction. I've now broken into Pitch Perfect and have fallen in love with Mitchsen, I do like Bechloe as well.**

 **The characters are not mine, the story is. Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy.**

 **XOXOXOX**

Aubrey walks into the apartment she shares with Chloe and straight away notices the different atmosphere. Soft music is playing in the background. The lighting is dimmed and candles are lit. She can smell her favourite meal being prepared and slowly her eyebrow raises.

She flicks her shoes off and hangs her coat up before moving towards the kitchen to see one Beca Mitchell stood cooking. The brunette is stood humming to herself as she stirs the food. Two glasses of wine are sat on the counter, again the blonde feels her eyebrow raise. Wine was reserved for special occasions, normally they drank some kind of beer.

"Beca?" The blonde asked as she moved forward. Slowly the woman in question turned a small nervous smile on her lips. She moved to grab one of the glasses off the side and slid it into Aubrey's hand, placing a kiss on to her cheek.

"What is all this?" The older woman asked not used to this treatment from Beca.

"You'll find out soon enough, go and wash up and sit at the table, the foods almost ready" Beca stated as she moved back to the food. Having no room to argue Aubrey just slowly nodded and carried out the request.

Once washed Aubrey went back out to the dinner table to find Beca just finishing up laying it. The brunette smiled at her before moving and pulling the chair out for Aubrey, she slowly sat down, still incredibly confused by it all. Beca then sat down across from her.

"I know you want to know what's going on, but I'd like it if we could just enjoy the meal first and then we will properly talk." Beca nervously rambled out. Aubrey sent her a small smile before slowly starting off a conversation.

Aubrey enjoyed the meal, the two women talked all the way through it about different things. Bits about their days, about Bella's, things they had seen on TV. Each topic flowed easily and by the end of the meal they were both very relaxed.

"So Beca, not that I want to rush this, but what is this all about?" Aubrey finally asked as she leaned back in her seat sipping her wine. Beca took a deep breath, slowly letting it out as she thought about her answer.

"So for the last few months we've had this friends with benefits deal going on right?" Aubrey only nodded waiting for Beca to continue.

"Well I've been thinking about it, I feel that we've slowly moved into actually dating without realising, sometimes we are just watching TV, or we talk about our problems and recently I've realised that the feelings of lust that I once felt have now grown into something more" Beca paused and locked eyes with the blonde, who looked stunned.

"What I'm trying to say Aubrey, is that I'm falling for you, I want to be the person you go to for everything, whether that's to rant about work, or to give your shoulders a massage, or to cuddle you when you need it, to hold you whilst you sleep, to make you smile all the time especially when your sad, I'll even watch movies for you. Aubrey I look at you and see this gorgeous independent woman who is absolutely amazing and for the past few months has been putting a smile on my face without realising. So Aubrey I was wondering whether you felt the same? If you do would you please do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" Beca finally let out a breath, before watching the blonde who was just staring at her.

Slowly the silence started to build and Beca started to look down at her meal as tears brimmed in her eyes. She didn't think the blonde would react like this. The feeling of rejection building up in her.

The brunette felt soft fingers under her chin and lifted her head up as the first of her tears fell. Aubrey cupped her cheek and leant in placing a soft kiss onto Beca's lips. The blonde moved to settle herself in Beca's lap not detaching their lips as the brunette wrapped her up in her arms. Aubrey slowly brought the kiss to an end and rested her forehead against Beca's. Pulling back after a couple of moments, they locked eyes, green meeting blue, both containing so many emotions.

"Beca I'm falling for you to, every day I fall harder, I would love to be your girlfriend and to be honest, I thought I already was" Aubrey smiled down at the woman holding her, who was absolutely beaming. They met in a passionate kiss leading to them moving to Aubrey's bedroom.

Chloe came home and smiled at the place and how it was set up. She moved to clean the place up and blew out the candles, finding a plate of food Beca had saved for her. She retired to her room, glad her two best friends were finally admitting their feelings.

 **Would love any reviews, If you have any prompts please contact me on tumblr, or PM me.**

 **Tumblr: Stopshippingtime for fanfiction and ships… Aelishe for personal.**


End file.
